Leia Organa vs Padme Amidala
Padleia.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Leia vs Padme. Star Wars vs Star Wars. Which is the stronger heroine of the galaxy? (Note: This will not include Wiz and Boomstick, because this is my first time trying to write one of these and I don’t want to use them for my first work.) (Second note: No clone wars, or sequel trilogy. Only original and prequel trilogy.) Leia Leia Organa was raised on the planet of Alderaan by her foster father, Bail Organa. Who just happened to work for the rebellion. Bail taught Leia to be a senator, princess, and good with a blaster. Despite her being a senator she often looses her cool. “You scruffy-looking... NERF HERDER!” However, she wasn’t a senator for long, because when she was caught, the empire blew up Alderaan. After her rescue by Luke, Chewbacca, and Han, she came up with a plan to get them into the garbage compactor and escape. This showed how she is able to think on her feet. Once away from the Death Star, Leia quickly became general. She had the plan for the battle of Hoth. Leia is very good at coming up with a strategy, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t fight. Her biggest strength feat is when she choked Jabba the Hutt. She has taken a blaster bolt to the arm even. Leia almost never fights alone. Her friends or guards are often by her side. One of these people is Luke Skywalker. Luke has the ability to have force visions of his friends in pain and once went to help Leia. Though Leia’s Biggest known strength is when she tapped into the force to tell if Luke was all right. Well, she also remembered her mom's face which is something as well, but that will be ignored for reasons. Padme Padme Amidala was the elected the queen of Naboo at 14 years old during the Trade Federations attack blockade. The planet was saved when two Jedi teamed up with her to fight off the droids. And she is a good strategist. She helped come up with the plan to use her decoy to through off the enemy’s leader. Not to mention that she even tricked the Jedi for a time. Through intensive training and dedication, Padme has reached physical perfection. She has shown to be able to fight at full capacity in warzones. Being able to decapitate droids with a single kick to the head; fast enough to dodge blaster bolts and blitz battle droids. And endure a Nexu swipe and a fall of 50-60 ft with only superficial marks on her skin and no broken bones or bruises. As well as a force choke from an enraged Anakin while pregnant and remaining in perfect health afterward. Despite being durable, fast, agile, and strong enough to overcome any non-force user, Padme rarely uses her physicality. Preferring diplomacy over violence, her pacifism, and boundless compassion have put her in deadly situations numerous times. By the way, she was such a good speaker that after the blockade was destroyed her people tried to adjust the law to get her more terms. Though instead just became a senator and married the Jedi, Anikin Skywalker, despite knowing that it was against the Jedi code. None of that means she can’t fight on her own though. She fought in the battle with the Trade Federation, survived going through a droid factory, and fought in the battle of Geonosis. In the battle of Geonosis, she was attacked by a beast that left huge claw marks on her. Not to mention that Anakin has had visions of Padme in danger, but him trying to stop that put her in said danger. After all that she went through, she didn’t die because Anikin choked her, but because she lost the will to live. “It seems she has lost the will to live.” Her last act was giving her children their names. Luke and Leia... wait a minute. Poll Who do you think will win? Leia Padme Who do you want to win? Leia Padme Fight On a diplomatic ship, clones guard a door. Until blaster fire takes one of them down. The others look to where the fire could have come from. From within the room, Padme awakes to multiple blaster shots. Leaving the room she sees all the clones on the ground dead. Pulling out her own blaster out, she looks down the hallway seeing a shadow in the distance. As Padme opens fire on the shadow the shadow opens fire on her. The shadow comes out of their hiding spot, revealing themselves as Leia. The two get closer to each other while dodging blaster fire. Leia sees a vent close by. Pulling out a thermal detonator, throwing it into the air, she then runs off. Padme sees this and fires at the explosive making sure to take cover. Leia crawls through the vents hearing a boom and looking in surprise. Reaching a place to step out she looks to the hallway she came from seeing how it has been destroyed. Turning around with a victorious smirk until a first comes close to her face making her step back. “What do you want?!” Padme said demanding answers. “What does it looking like!?” Leia said angered by Padme acting so high and mighty before opening firs again. As the two exchanged blaster fire, Leia noticed a way to win the battle. Running into the destruction, Padme ran after her. Padme looked not seeing her assailant. She continued to step forward. Looking to her left then her right. She finally noticed movement she began opening fire. Leia began firing back but had much less room having jammed herself into a corner for her plan. Soon Padme shot Leia’s arm. As Leia screamed in pain, dropped her blaster, and slid to the floor Padme walked to her. “Who sent you after me!?” Padme said harshly. Leia then grabbed her blaster. A blaster was fired and Leia looked in pain dropping her blaster once again. Finally, Padme stood and walked away from the corpse. Results This was a tough one. Both of them had a strength that countered the other. Instead of looking through that list, however, it wouldn't be as effective as the main reasons. One of Padme’s biggest advantages was how she was in the battles on Naboo and Geonosis. However, Leia is a general for her strategic planning. Padme's biggest advantage is her superior physical prowess. Leia is no slouch, but Padme has been shown to leap over 25-30ft in the air without strain as shown in the Clone Wars episode, "Bombard Jedi". The highest vertical jump was by Kevin Bania at 5.3ft. Meaning that Padme is, theoretically, five to six times stronger, durable, and more agile than the greatest Olympians. And many times more than her daughter. Unless we use the EU, then that's a different story. Leia’s advantage was her using the force. Though she hasn't used it to fight, only to tell when Luke was alive. It doesn't seem effective in battle. The reason Padme came out on top was because of how they fight. When Leia fights she usually has someone in front of her to protect her or hides, only fighting when found. Padme, however, when in battle fights from beginning to end. And, that physicality is going to be effective in the long run. While Leia has strong aerobic capacity, Padme would outlast Leia in the long term. When the former is in a warzone, she never breaks a sweat. Leia has the advantage in willpower, but that's not going to be beneficial when your opponent is able to calmly dodge blaster bolts and crush metal with a single blow. Leia’s use of hiding would prove helpful except for her not being good at it. She was immediately caught when a stormtrooper walked in. Padme would just leave her to Leia dead. The winner is Padme. Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle